


【双黑|太中R】四分之三式爱情

by lemon233666



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M, 双黑, 太中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon233666/pseuds/lemon233666
Summary: 非传统发情期学paroA宰 x O中背景（私设）：为推进ABO平权，于是ABO都在同一所学校上学，宿舍单人单间，允许领证，O发情期A可以一起陪同请假。一支抑制剂可以分几次使用。如果可以接受的话，就点链接叭其实按照医学来说好像一支分几次用不太科学······我也不知道生气会不会导致新陈代谢加快你们就当我是对的吧（啥祝大家节日快乐。【我和我的祖国——】【一刻也不能分割——】（日渐失智）





	【双黑|太中R】四分之三式爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 非传统发情期  
学paro  
A宰 x O中
> 
> 背景（私设）：  
为推进ABO平权，于是ABO都在同一所学校上学，宿舍单人单间，允许领证，O发情期A可以一起陪同请假。  
一支抑制剂可以分几次使用。
> 
> 如果可以接受的话，就点链接叭
> 
> 其实按照医学来说好像一支分几次用不太科学······  
我也不知道生气会不会导致新陈代谢加快  
你们就当我是对的吧（啥  
祝大家节日快乐。  
【我和我的祖国——】  
【一刻也不能分割——】  
（日渐失智）

要坏事。

每次一到发情期准没好事。中原中也一直很清楚的。最糟糕的是，抑制剂不够了。

怕被强上倒不会。只要还能摁下身上带着的Omega报警器，就不会贞操不保。

Omega报警器,顾名思义，就是给Omega用于呼救，当被Alpha围攻轮奸时用于报警寻求帮助，使用时周围会陷入昏迷，被抓到的alpha会接受吐真剂的审讯，无论年龄，如果是故意强奸，情节轻的去改造，严重的会处死。

在如此森严的Omega保护制度下，估计没人敢去逾越。

但是这不代表Omega不需要抑制剂。

发情期的生理本能让中原中也只能缩在寝室。本来他一直记得下课要去找森先生要抑制剂，被太宰治气昏了头直接回了宿舍，结果一生气肾上腺素分泌增大，新陈代谢加快，本来只剩下的四分之三支抑制剂渐渐消耗，再加上发情期本身对抑制剂的需求大得惊人，理智在渐渐燃烧，可能今天他要在寝室里独自度过一个难熬的发情期了。  
可是他还没吃午餐，可能会活生生饿死。

希望待会有谁记得他还活着。

说到抑制剂为什么只剩下四分之三支，是因为昨天他又被太宰治气得差点抑制剂不够，可能会原地泄出交配的信息素，提前用掉了四分之一的量。

啊啊，果然太宰治是万恶之源吗。中原中也咬牙切齿。

可是这些也改变不了他现在下身开始不受控制的出水这一事实。

他叹了口气，趁现在还有体力去洗个澡，下半身黏糊糊的太难受了。

他一步一步的挪到浴室。发情期的到来迫使他体温升高，全身上下都敏感了许多。卫衣蹭过乳珠，他不禁抖了抖，后穴分泌的肠液顺着大腿后根滑落，带来奇怪而又羞耻的感觉。

糟糕，快要发情了。  
中原中也暗叫不妙，匆忙的拧开开关，微凉的从花洒喷泄而出，淋得他清醒了些许。清冽的酒味弥漫在整个浴室，他迅速的在身上打好肥皂，激烈而微微有些凉的水流打在他身上，让他脸上渐渐浮起了浅浅的绯红。

他结束冲澡，粗糙的毛巾擦过皮肤，引起轻微的电流。后面的小穴不受控制的开始一张一合，品尝着秋天微冷的空气。

这澡算是白洗。

他套上舒适的衣服，打算打个电话请个假。然而这时候门铃响了。

哦哦哦终于有人想起他了感人。  
他定了定心神尽量收敛一下信息素，尽管类似立原道造这样跟他关系好的是Beta。最终他还是裹上了睡袍。

站在门外的不是别人，是住在他隔壁的太宰治。  
那可真是······太糟了。  
中原中也身上浅淡的信息素味诱导出了太宰治自己的信息素，像是香飘十里的醇香的红酒。  
没想到太宰这种那么让人讨厌的家伙会有这样好闻的信息素。中原中也心想。  
“干嘛？”他问。  
“森先生让我给你送抑制剂。”  
太宰治没有多说什么，把手上那盒东西递给他，又递给他一盒饭。  
“我看你中午没去吃饭就顺便给你带了。”  
太宰治看着他疑惑的眼神解释道。

等等给他送饭？这个太宰治怕不是假的？

“最后说一句，经常用抑制剂可不好，副作用大不说，而且以后需求量只会越来越多，到了后来可能会失去生殖能力。”  
“所以，不如，我帮你做个临时标记吧。”

好的果然最后一句才暴露出他的真实目的吗。

因为早就知道太宰治如此不安好心，可能是想趁其不意给他做完全标记吧。太宰治很清楚他不会去报警，他自己也很清楚。

以死对头之名，在背后暧昧不清。

他没有多说什么，只是撩开脖颈上的头发，“那还真是谢谢你了。”

他们两个都不太对劲。  
这不是他们应当有的相处模式。  
像是一碗清汤，既没有菜蔬，也没有别的千奇百怪的调味料。

是什么迷惑了他们吗。  
湿热的鼻息若有若无的缠绕在他的腺体上，他有些站不住，身体有些摇摇晃晃的，看起来是依靠本能想倒在太宰治身上。脖子上传来的刺痛感让他微微回神，意外的是，太宰治并没有把他的信息素全部注入进去，只是堪堪的笼罩了一层。他稳了稳身体，硬是没有往后靠。太宰治没多说什么，只是舔了舔嘴唇往后退了几步，他的眼神忽的变暗了。

“中也，是所有alpha你都会给他做临时标记吗？”  
“难道你没考虑过，别人把你完全标记了怎么办？”

中原中也看着这样有些拐弯抹角关心他的死对头，心底冒出一股不真实感，但他依然开口说了。

“我正奇怪，你为什么没有完全标记我。”  
“看着跟自己作对多年死对头在床上难堪，肯定会让你感到快乐吧。”

“是这样的呢没想到我的狗狗真聪明——”太宰治眼底的暗色散开，眉眼一弯看起来相当满意的样子。“一个发情期的Omega凑在我旁边，还没有抑制剂，很容易想象后来会发生什么吧。”  
“所以，临时标记你不过是为了保住我的贞操。”

艹alpha哪来的贞操。  
送走太宰治之后，他开始检查那些东西有没有下药，比如抑制剂换成催情剂一类的药物。但是没有，包括盒饭都没有异味，也没有摄像头。

这次很难得，太宰治居然没有下药。  
难不成太宰治破天荒开始决定做个人了？  
中原中也一边嚼着饭团，一边想着太宰治临走前搁下的两句话。  
这么说，太宰治居然还是处男？  
这虽然有些难以想象，但实在不属于意料之外。虽然他本人热衷于邀请漂亮小姐殉情，但是在做爱这一方面，确实没有那么随便。

大概太宰治从同头到尾不过是把他当好玩的暧昧对象和死对头看待的吧，只有他一个人自作多情。

该死的Omega易感期。

直到第二天清早，中原中也才出现在教室里。  
这中间并不是经历了什么不可描述的过程，只是刚好时间点赶上了周末放假，而他现在确实不适合回家。

周末早上校园就很清净，教室里空无一人，他回来拿作业回去，又看见太宰治晃荡着没把风衣穿好，走进来关上了门上了锁，手上还在把玩着一个Omega报警器。

他悠闲的把教室的窗帘拉上，露出一个似笑非笑的笑容：“早啊，中也。”

有什么事情要发生。  
中原中也把收拾好的一摞作业放在课桌上，蓝色的眼睛眯了眯：“你这个变态终于还是忍不住下手了？”

太宰治把报警器放在中原中也手上，“是嘛，黏糊糊的小蛞蝓，不就是喜欢变态嘛。”  
他话刚说完，整个教室里红酒味忽然浓郁起来。中原中也清晰的感觉到自己在拼命出汗，信息素不受控制的开始躁动往外溢出，后穴开始一张一合分泌着肠液。

他把报警器放在窗台上，咬着牙，脸上不由自主漫上了潮红：“回宿舍再说，在这不行······”

“我看你，是不行也得行了。”  
说完这话太宰治像是得到了什么许可一般，笑着把人一下子搂在怀里，捧起他的脸就开始亲。

那是个极其缠绵的吻，唾液和信息素交杂在一起，让人意乱情迷，窗边隐隐能听到楼下学生有说有笑的声音，外面的樱花树撑起一大片粉色，太宰治松开怀里依靠本能粘过来喘着气的中原中也，伸手在窗外摘下一朵娇艳欲滴的樱花，把花轻轻插在中原中也的唇间。  
“中也，可不要把那么漂亮的花，践踏在地上呢。”  
话刚说完，太宰治便开始舔吻他的脖子，舌头试探性的戳了一下那个临时标记的痂。  
他的手探上橙色的发卷，微微把他的头捧向自己，侧过身子轻点开始撕咬他的腺体。  
脖子之后的疼痛把几近陷于本能的中原中也唤醒。“你是狗吗轻点·····唔！”他含糊不清的开始抱怨，嘴里的花差点就掉了下去。

“这样的中也一点都不乖呢······就这样毫无感情的对待一朵那么美丽的樱花······”太宰治最后舔了舔那个已经被完全标记的腺体，在中原中也耳边近乎耳语的声音念叨，却一点点的咬着微烫的耳垂。

“我又不是你，为什么要对一朵花留情。”中原中也把花吐在地上。被口水润湿的花有些焉巴巴的，可怜的躺在地上。

后穴流的水越来越多，内里的软肉绞着内裤开始吸，这样羞耻的感觉隐隐的让中原中也有些慌张：毕竟是死对头和暗恋对象，露出这样的表情，做出这样不堪的动作，让他心理不由得有些恐慌想要逃离。他突然想起来昨天说的：看着跟自己作对多年死对头在床上难堪，肯定会让太宰治感到快乐吧。

标记他的目的之一大概是有这个了。  
太宰治那个瘪三算计我！  
中原中也忍耐着太宰治在他身上的乱摸而又很能撩起他欲火的手。“摸够没，再摸下去我就把你杀了换成按摩棒算了。”

“呜哇中也好凶还说我，果然只是把我当根好看的按摩棒吗？冷漠又无情的小矮人会没人要的到时候还是我来接盘······是蛞蝓这种生物天生就和麻烦绑在一起了吗······不愧是软体动物，”太宰治往下扯着中原中也的裤子，褪至膝窝，把他双腿分开。

接下来会发生什么他们彼此心知肚明，中原中也不过嘴上说说而已。保持这个和太宰治面对面的动作，因为身高的原因，他的双脚碰不到地，鞋子在刚刚宛如战争一样的接吻当中被蹭到不知何处，他不得不楼上太宰治的脖子，像一只树袋熊一样挂在他身上，一脸怨念的感受着肌肤上直击心脏的电流。

太宰治一只手在中原中也的衣服下捏着这人的腰，一手坏心眼的戳着中原中也内裤下方，果不其然的像泡过水一样湿。他饶有兴致的听着中原中也骂他变态，一边把手游移到他被布料掩饰的风景，没轻没重的开始揉捏。  
中原中也顿时说不出话。  
他拉下内裤，后穴湿的像新鲜的橘子，经不几下撩拨就已经一塌糊涂，看起来非常柔软，来者不拒。

“呐，中也的身体可不是这样说的。”太宰治开始脱自己的裤子。他没怎么做扩张，但考虑到Omega的自体润滑，实在不需要过多的人工要素。  
重点是，他忍不住了。

中原中也算是明白了什么叫抑制剂的副作用。除了影响生殖能力，还会让他在喉咙里忍不住冒出些奇怪有令人脸红心跳的声音，浑身发烫，像块牛皮糖一样黏在太宰治身上。

他咬着嘴唇忍着那些呻吟，性器的形状被下身的小口描摹着，他清晰地感觉到后穴在很努力把阴茎往里吸，却被拔出去又一次狠狠的侵犯。他闭上眼睛把头埋在太宰治的肩窝，试图去忽略这过于敏感的感官带来的触感。

“如果中也想叫出声就叫吧，毕竟一直忍着也很难受不是吗？如果让外面的人听到就更好了······中原中也被他的死对头标记了······这实在是一件很有成就感的事情。”太宰治毫不在意的笑着，一手托起中原中也的一条腿，硬是把他的搭上自己另一边的肩膀。这样的姿势对于中原中也的体术学习不过是基础。  
然后他被炙热毫不留情的贯穿了。

他没忍住叫出了声。此时性器已经顶在了生殖腔前，蓄势待发。  
太宰治凉凉的声音在他耳边响起：“如果射进里面去，中也会不会生下一个属于我们的孩子？不不不不好小孩子会抢走中也的注意力呢······”  
此时一直得不到任何安慰的，中也的阴茎，在他们之间跳动了几下，溢出来的精液随着中原中也生理性的泪水一同滑落。他体内的，属于某个混蛋的精液，在一点点顺着没拔出来的性器，向大腿两侧向下游走。

中原中也醒的时候，眼皮很不容易的撑开便看到宿舍的天花板。这不是他的寝室，在他闻到一股浓郁的红酒味。下一秒，他就看到笑的不怀好意的太宰治。  
啊真糟糕啊跟死对头在教室里面做爱什么的······现在还在人家房里光着身子要一起度过发情期·······回忆起刚刚经历了什么的中原中也脸上迅速染上妃色，作势用被子蒙住自己。

太宰治看着旁边鼓起来的被团包子，心情不由得更加明媚了几分：“中也不要那么幼稚啦身体结构都看过了还害羞什么啊。”

“外面好冷青花鱼你快冬眠吧······”  
被子里传来闷闷的声音。

太宰治一时不知道该吐槽哪里。

不过三四月份确实有点寒。他钻进被子里把那个缩成一团的中原中也抱出来：“中也醒了看到主人是不是很高兴？”太宰治开始玩弄着中原中也胸前的乳头，头搁在他的肩上有一搭没一搭的开始问捂着脸的某人。

“没有少自作多情了绷带浪费装置。”中原中也把手从脸上挪开，把被子拉高了些。

太宰治像是没有听到一样的继续说：“我看有个说法是说Omega在性事之后醒来看不到自己的alpha会很恐慌来着。”  
他松开那两个被玩弄的敏感的乳头，措不及防往中原中也的后穴塞下了一根手指。

“呜······青花鱼混蛋你请了假没？”

“当然请了。那么这几天因为中也缺下的课，中也该如何还债呢——”

END


End file.
